1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a voice coil motor assembly, and more particularly to a method to assemble a coil and an elastic plate of a voice coil motor assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A voice coil motor assembly is adapted to as a short-distance drive device of an electronic product, such as a cell phone, a digital camera, and the like.
A conventional voice coil motor assembly comprises an immovable unit disposed in a casing and a movable unit which is fitted on the immovable member and is movable relative to the immovable member. The immovable unit comprises an elastic plate, a magnetic member, and a spacer to fix the magnetic member. The movable unit comprises a support and a coil wound on the support. As shown in FIG. 1, the contact way of a coil 6′ and an elastic plate 7′ of the conventional voice coil motor assembly is a manual process. After the coil 6′ is wound on a support 5′, the head end and the tail end of the coil may slant. It is necessary to adjust and draw out the ends of the coil manually after winding for the elastic plate 7′ on the support 5′ to be soldered manually. Therefore, the process to assemble the coil 6′ and the elastic plate 7′ is quite complicated. Subject to the manual process, it requires much time and work for assembly. The manufacture cost is high. Besides, the welding of the ends of the coil and the elastic plate 7′ is in the way of thread-surface contact. The welding area is less. When the product is tested for strength or rolling or is assembled in an electronic product, the ends of the coil may disconnect from the welding position to influence the quality of the product. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.